The Ice Lord's Miko
by KyozetsuShiroKiba
Summary: Naraku is defeated and Inuyasha was slain in the last battle, and upon a final request Kagome is whisked away to the Inu no Taisho Shiro in the Western Lands. With war on the rise and death all around her, will Kagome be able to finally find love or will she be robbed of it once more due to extenuating circumstances in the cruel hands of Fate?


**_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all the characters. The plot, ideas, events within are my own.**_**

**_**Honor to the Dead**_**

_The piercing scream that reached her ears made her hesitate as she held the notched arrow in place intending, until this moment, to fulfill the plan Inuyasha had formulated before the fight. Her eyes flited to where the agonizing scream had originated finding a body crumpled in a heap with a sea of silver hair framing his figure perfectly. Her eyes widened at the information they took in. This wasn't possible._

_She slackened her grip on the bow when a harsh voice beside her cut into her thoughts, "Do not dishonor his sacrifice, miko, now."_

_Kagome was shocked into reality as time, that she hadn't noticed had slowed, sped to catch up to the events around her. She turned unleashing the arrow with a vengeance as her reiki swirled engulfing it. A second soul shattering scream resounded followed by a brilliant light then all was quiet._

_Once the light faded, the remnants of Naraku laid scattered on the ground around them. The Shikon no Tama lay whole glowing a vibrant pink feet before the obliterated hanyou. Kagome, normally, would have dashed ahead to pluck the jewel from the world's grasp, but these were no longer normal circumstances._

_Her arm lowered slowly the gravity of her next action inconceivable as she turned her head to the right for the first time consciously taking in Inuyasha's unmoving form. Each person present held their breath waiting for his hand to twitch as it always did before he regained consciousness, but the blood trailing from the corner of his mouth foreshadowed the finality that his friends would soon realize. That Kagome would soon realize._

_She dropped her bow to the ground allowing it to clatter several times before finally coming to a stop. Her feet were heavy as she forced herself to move toward her friend. Toward the man that she had once loved._

_She fell to her knees by his side his chest unmoving under her gaze. She reached out toward his wrist afraid to touch him as if anything she did could break the once strong man before her. She closed her eyes moving two fingers over the regularly pulsing vein to find it silent. She waited. Five seconds. Ten seconds. Fifteen. With resignation she returned his clawed, calloused hand to his chest laying it carefully over his Tetsusaiga. Her eyes brimmed with tears at the undeniable fact that her friend, once lover, was truly dead._

_The others waited with baited breath around her holding her visage in their gaze as if she was the one person able to break this spell. She lowered her head meeting no one's gaze. A strangled sound came from off to her left. Sangou. Her muffled cries sounded through the material on Miroku's shoulder. A blubbering cry sounded off from behind her. Shippou as the neko went to his side in comfort._

_Kagome made not a sound as she rose from her kneeling position to stand in front of a deceased Inuyasha. She looked to her left as she rose to see Kouga stock still as he peered at Inuyasha's body. His nose would surely give him the answer that no one had voiced to ask for. Kagome's gaze left the ookami youkai to lay before her where a silent and still taiyoukai stood peering at his brother's body. His amber eyes immediately lifting to her face at her movement. They were void of emotion as they always were. They seemed to search hers for something. Silently asking her for affirmation of what no one dared to voice and surely his nose already told him._

_Kagome bowed her head before whispering the only two words she would speak for the next few hours, "He's gone."_

_She knew he could hear her. She lifted her gaze the tears threatening to spill over still held at bay. She was determined not to cry, not here. For some sick reason she felt like crying here would give Naraku the satisfaction of seeing her broken although the hanyou's body ceased to exist. It had been the last place he would._

_Kagome walked toward her bow lifting it from the muddy ground before securing it to her back once more before turning to walk from the scene…_

That had been two days ago. The miko now knelt in front of the six foot deep, six foot long, four foot wide grave his body was to be placed in later that day. His body had already been prepared as per tradition.

Kagome closed her eyes in a meditative state before the chasm in the ground that barely symbolized the hole left in her heart by his absence. She was no longer in love with him, and he hadn't been in love with her when he died.

The duo had decided months ago what their feelings were for each other. After countless heartbreaks and yelling matches, Kagome had given up on ever being good enough for the hanyou. One night, away from prying ears, they had decided to call it off. He was in love with Kikyou and Kagome knew she could never come between that. She smiled sadly at the memory.

He had earnestly apologized for the agony he had caused her and tried to explain the condition of his heart, but Kagome had waved it off saying she understood and didn't need an explanation. They had, however, decided to keep the revelation to themselves until after Naraku's defeat to keep the dynamic of their group from changing. It had been the best option at the time.

Now here she was, Naraku was dead, and everyone around her assumed she had just lost the man she loved during their final battle defeating him. She couldn't refute their claims knowing they wouldn't believe her thinking it a stage in grief of denial over his death, so she had opted to play along until such time came she could reveal the truth without them questioning her sanity.

Her fists tightened on the material of the black, mourning kimono she wore. The color was heavy and oppressive against her grief stricken mind. She wanted with every fiber of her being to wear a garment of color, any color. The black just solidified this nightmare she was being forced to live.

The Shikon no Tama had been absorbed into Miroku's wind tunnel for good sealing itself after. Sesshomaru, present at the time, had consented the taiyoukai coming to the conclusion that he needed no power but his own. However, such an action had sealed the modern-day miko into this era permanently.

Kagome began to tremble as grief swamped her mind not just over her dead friend, but the loss of her mother, brother, and grandpa as well. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. Tears brimmed in her eyes again but she refused to let them fall. She would not show weakness. She was, in this era, known as the Shikon Miko. It was a title she had earned at the cost of a dear person's life. It commanded strength and honor. She would not cry. Not yet.

She closed her eyes to steady her breathing reaching out with her reiki to sense any close auras. Her eyes nearly shot open at the youki she detected behind her and to her left. The youki was lavender, strong, overbearing, and plentiful. She would recognize it anywhere.

Since his and Inuyasha's groups had merged shortly before the final battle it was completely familiar to her now. Her mind stormed with thoughts on why he would be out here, concealed from her, but near enough to watch her. She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding when a thought that made sense reached her mind.

Honor. It was the only explanation that made sense. She, in his eyes, was his dead brother's mate-to-be. He was protecting her out of honor possibly even duty. She pressed her reiki to his youki to let him know she knew he was there, but she voiced no revelation as she opened her eyes to gaze before her at the Goshinboku tree.

She rose the long material of the kimono rising from the pools that had gathered about her ankles. Her long raven tresses had been restrained into a beautiful bun on the back of her head with two black chopsticks securing the bun in place, two wisps of hair framing her face. Her blue eyes glanced in the direction of the detected youki as she turned to leave the vicinity.

"Miko," the same voice that had been so harsh that day spoke.

Kagome lifted her head regarding the taiyoukai who appeared before her. His silver mane flowing around him freely parting in the middle of his forehead to reveal his prussian blue crescent that spoke of his power and house. The magenta stripes on his face along with the two over his eyelids stood out against the glow the setting sun gave his skin. Under any other circumstance Kagome would have thought the taiyoukai angelic in appearance in that moment no matter how contradictory that may be.

She paused her progression fully turning, "What can I do for you Lord Sesshomaru," she inquired her tone monotonous and volume soft. It had been maybe the fourth or fifth time she had spoken since that day.

The quietness admittingly unsettled the taiyoukai before her as he took in her shallowing features. She wasn't eating regularly anymore. That would have to be fixed at the next available opportunity. Her blue hues were void of the usual spark they held. The kitsune had been correct in his evaluation that the spark had made the miko who she was: light, happy, warm. A strong contradiction to the woman who stood before him. Her group was reasonably uncomfortable with the sudden change but fully understood the reasoning behind it.

Sesshomaru regarded her visage noting that her ebony tresses done in such a way made her seem more like a hime, older almost. Maybe the aging was due to this new look she held in her eyes, but at this moment such trivial matters were insignificant. He had spoken to her for a purpose.

If Sesshomaru inwardly grimaced he would have. The situation, no predicament, he had been placed in was most unfortunate. He had an honor, a duty to fulfill as his brother's final wish.

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood off to the side leaning against opposite trees as the group of humans before them chatted quietly but animatedly amongst each other. Rin and the kitsune were playing with some cards given to them by the miko who was leaned up against his doragon youkai's side. Jaken was muttering under his breath to A-Un who was ignoring every word the imp said and this went unnoticed by said imp. The miko was conversing with the taijiya and monk possibly about the future battle they were to undertake with the irritating hanyou._

_The taiyoukai was looking forward to the closing of this annoyance so life could resume as normal, peacefully._

_A cough from his half-brother caused the taiyoukai to awaken from his line of thought._

"_What is it Inuyasha," Sesshomaru voiced never taking his eyes off of Rin as she laughed at the kitsune's antics._

"_I have a favor," he said gazing back at the scene before them as well._

"_This Sesshomaru does no one favors," he replied levelling his half-brother with a narrow eyed gaze._

"_Look," Inuyasha started, "Though you may despise me, you are still my brother," he said still gazing at their group. Sesshomaru's eyes flited to his half-brother's face, "Blood is thicker than water," Inuyasha continued levelling him with an intent gaze, "And on some measure, I will still care even if you don't," he finished measuring his half-brother's gaze._

_It was true. Sesshomaru had grown to hate his hanyou half-brother less as he had traveled the lands searching for Naraku. He had witnessed his powers growing before his own eyes at times. The compassion his young ward was teaching him slowly was beginning to take hold. Even now the camaraderie they presently had was not forced._

"_What is it you ask," Sesshomaru finally spoke his gaze returning to his ward who was now putting a flower crown on the kitsune's begrudging head._

"_Kagome," Inuyasha spoke quietly, "if something were to happen to me. I would ask you to take care of her."_

_Sesshomaru glanced as his brother out of the corner of his eye, "What about her village. Surely she can go back," he countered._

_Inuyasha's gaze hardened, "She can't. Not after the Shikon is destroyed," he gazed at the miko fondly his hand fingering the hilt of Tetsusaiga, "Sango and Miroku will go and start a family after the Shikon is destroyed. If I am gone she will be left alone in this world Sesshomaru. Her lifespan will be a blink in yours. Just, take care of her."_

_Sesshomaru gazed at his half-brother contemplatively. His words were true. Her life was small, short in comparison to his own. Caring for her would be a small menial task, but nothing that the taiyoukai couldn't handle._

"_As you wish," Sesshomaru replied._

_Inuyasha's ears lifted at his half-brother's words a smirk adorning his face. It was Sesshomaru's turn to allow a slight twitch at the corner of his own mouth._

"_If you think your hanyou blood so weak, this Sesshomaru will shoulder your burdens."_

_In the past, Sesshomaru could have expected a fight from those words but Inuyasha's smirk just widened._

"_Keh, we'll see about that," he countered his gaze returning to the fire and warm atmosphere that surrounded them._

Sesshomaru was not the type to dishonor himself by retracting his word especially on circumstances such as this. His half-brother was deceased. His mate-to-be left alone in the world. It was his duty, as the head of his bloodline, to take the miko into his home and care for her. As Inuyasha had said, her lifespan was a mere blink in his own. He would house her as he had Rin. It was no different.

"Miko, you will accompany this Sesshomaru to his home after the burial," he stated meeting her blue hues with his own amber shades as she turned hers from his.

Kagome was slightly shocked but it made sense. As a mate-to-be he may feel responsible for her after Inuyasha's death. She had to make a decision. Accept his offer furthering the idea that she had been Inuyasha's mate-to-be, or deny it increasing her friend's worry as well as his, maybe, concern for her sanity. Then he may force her to go so he could oversee her healing. Either way she had no choice.

She lifted her gaze to meet his, "May I ask for two months of grieving here before journeying to your home," she inquired, "I am emotionally not myself. I would trouble you less in a better state of mind." This might buy her some time.

Sesshomaru smelled some deceit on her and his eyes narrowed. "What is your ulterior purpose miko," he demanded his tone even but words swift. This was no question.

"It would be wise for me to learn to control my powers better if I am to be housed in your home before venturing there," Kagome replied. This wasn't a lie. She wanted to learn how to control herself better. Maybe next time a problem like Naraku arose she would be able to better protect her friends. The ones she loved.

Sesshomaru could understand the need to perfect one's own power. It would also hinder him to have a rampant miko among his youkai nobles and honored guests. It was a proper reason.

"This is adequate," he replied his eyes returning to their normal state, "this Sesshomaru will depart after the burial. In two month's time, A-Un will come for you miko," he continued.

Kagome bowed her head slightly not looking into his eyes, "As you wish Lord Sesshomaru."

The beast inside of him purred slightly at her submissive display while his own mind was whirring with thoughts. The miko, who he previously believed to have no sense of propriety, was displaying great knowledge of etiquette and social grace. Maybe housing her would not be as hindering and troublesome as he once thought. It would at least give Rin a human model to look after, and also a woman's touch on her life. One that he could obviously not provide for his ward.

Kagome inwardly sighed. Two months. He'd given it to her which was surprising, but she doubted he wanted her in his home. Prolonging her arrival was not disliked by him. Not that she thought it would be. Two months. That would give her enough time, if she worked quickly, to perfect her reiki control and maybe learn some more of the spells Kaede had begun to teach her as the journey for the Shikon no Tama had raged on. She just hoped it would be enough.

There was suddenly movement from behind them. Sesshomaru had been so wound in his own thoughts that he had abandoned his senses entirely. He placed his right hand on the hilt of Bakusaiga prepared to perform the first act of keeping to Inuyasha's dying wish.

The surprised face of Sangou met them as she stepped away from the bushes. Sesshomaru could read a sense of confusion swirling in her brown eyes as she looked from him to the miko and back. He could sense her disease around him. It wasn't unwarranted, however, the miko showed no such emotion in his presence. It was another thing to think about.

"What's wrong Sangou," the miko's voice queried breaking the stifling silence that had descended upon them.

Sangou's gaze flited to her friend instantaneously, "It is time."

Sesshomaru could feel the sense of dread roll over the miko in waves at her friend's words. He studied her side profile as her eyes darkened considerably at the news. She looked like she wanted to be doing anything but this. Be anywhere but here. She had no official ties to his half-brother. If she wanted to run she could have but she didn't. Honor. It was a characteristic that he could appreciate.

"I see," the miko replied as she began to step away from him. She stopped her forward progression once more to accommodate him, "I will return shortly Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn," was the only response he granted her.

She continued to walk swiftly to her friend's side before they disappeared from view. Sesshomaru walked to a tree to wait upon the arrival of Inuyasha's body.

It was his duty to see him laid to rest. Then he would be off to his home nestled in the Western Lands. Protocol dictated that if a member of his bloodline were to be buried outside of his lands he was mandated to attend, but even such protocol could have been bent for this circumstance. Inuyasha was a hanyou, half-brother, half his own blood. He didn't have to be here and yet he was. Out of a sense of growing bondage he felt to the hanyou. He knew what could have grown between them and that was why he was here. To honor that bond. It was why he was taking the miko in. To honor his brother.

Kagome wanted to be anywhere but here. Inuyasha's body lay in the wooden box before her. Six feet long, two feet wide, a foot and a half feet deep. It was a despondent feeling she felt gazing at the wood before her. All of her emotions seemed to shut off. She felt nothing as she laid her palm against the cold wood that would house her best friend until it broke down beneath the earth and rotted away along with his body.

A sad smile marred her features as she knew his soul was already free. They had caught wind that Kikyou had soon after ceased to exist and Kagome could already feel the other half of her soul return. She placed a hand on her heart as a cold wind whipped up around them. Winter would be here soon, and it was befitting of her mood.

She could feel a hand on her shoulder and glanced behind her to see the pained face of Miroku trying to give her a comforting smile. Her heart ached at the sight of her friend in such pain. The tears she had forced down began to surface and brim in her eyes.

Miroku's heart clenched as Kagome's eyes instantly filled with tears. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through at this time. He remembered meeting her with a rough, arrogant Inuyasha who barely knew how to wield the powerful fang that had been passed down to him by his father. She had been selfless, even then, and to see her standing strong like she was for them, and he knew it was for them, was the most painful thing he'd had to experience in a long time.

Kagome refused to let the tears fall as she turned back to Inuyasha's body. She took several breaths to steady her heart before removing her hand from the cold coffin.

"Let's go," she whispered barely audible to those around her.

Men from the village in black hamakas lifted the coffin from the ground. Kagome had been told she would be the one to lead this nightmarish procession. She didn't want to but she did. Inuyasha deserved a peaceful, honorable burial even if it shattered her insides .She held a candle she had been given due to the sky's darkening and turned toward the direction of the Goshinboku tree starting off in a steady pace her head bowed and eyes closed. The coffin was next. Miroku had taken the place of one of the men and was following Kagome in the same somber visage. Sangou, Shippou, and Kaede followed behind holding candles of their own.

Kagome's eyes blurred slightly as she reached the entrance to the clearing of the Goshinboku tree. She glanced up at the great tree in the candlelight that cast ghostly shadows among its branches. She looked down at the dark pit that Inuyasha's body was going to be lowered into minutes from now. Something constricted in her chest. She was going to put her friend's body in that deep, dark, abysmal hole alone.

Tears renewed as they threatened to stain her face. A knot in her throat kept her from swallowing properly. She wanted with every fiber of her being to cry out in pain. She wanted to writhe in these feelings threatening to take her asunder. The swirling storm of emotions that stole her breath.

Sesshomaru, from his vigil, was taking in the miko's form in front of him. It was a curious thing these ningen with such fragile forms that could house such a powerful storm of feelings, as they called him. He gazed at her watchful as a tsunami of emotions washed over her each emotion as potent and powerful as the next. If her emotions had been equivalated to youki, the miko would have been the most powerful being in this world besting even himself.

She was frozen in place. It was apparent by the way her body trembled. She wasn't going to move without encouragement. His silent footfalls swiftly made their way to her side causing gasps from the villagers that fell on deaf ears to the miko. Her eyes were riveted to the dark hole they had dug for his half-brother's body. She wasn't breathing. His eyes narrowed. Breathing was a necessity to her survival. Why hadn't anyone else noticed this?

"Miko," he spoke quietly his tone softer than usual even surprising himself.

The miko's head jerked to the side in a fast motion that threatened to snap it off. Her eyes were glassy, but, from the lack of salty scent, none had fallen as of yet. For her storm of emotions he could detect, the miko kept her facade in check to the ningen around her. Maybe the miko was stronger than he allowed his person to believe. He cleared these thoughts from his mind as he levelled the miko with a gaze.

"This must proceed," he spoke again his monotonous tone resurfacing as his amber shades pierced into the depths of her blue hues taking in the gravity of what she felt in this moment.

She did not speak but merely nodded. She stepped toward him aside of the villagers who laid the coffin to the side of the hole. Ropes lay on the sides of the coffin he assumed for the descension into the hole.

Miroku took his place at the head of the coffin. He had taken upon himself the duty of speaking during this ceremony. His monk status was enough to qualify him, but to the monk this was personal. He wanted to be the one to lay his friend to rest. He wouldn't feel satisfied with anyone else doing this no matter how painful it would be for him.

He looked at the eyes that surrounded him. The villagers were taking their candles out of the spaces provided within their hamakas lighting them with Sangou and Kaede's candles. He stole a glance at Kagome who stood beside Sesshomaru the candlelight casting shadows upon their figures and making them seem angelic in the light. It was a proper place for her to stand with 'family' as loose a term as that was for what her and Sesshomaru were. He stole a glance at the taiyoukai whose gaze was also riveted upon the coffin.

Miroku couldn't understand why he was standing so close to Kagome. It was like he was prepared to shoulder her grief if need be. Maybe Inuyasha and Sesshomaru weren't the only ones who bonded during their journey? Maybe but surely not. For Kagome loved Inuyasha, right? He cleared his mind that was obviously being clouded by grief.

Kagome looked at the circle of candles at Inuyasha's burial. It was a warm circle. A shining beacon in the consuming darkness that threatened to swallow them whole. She shifted slightly when she felt an extra weight within her kimono. She reached into her sleeve to remove a candle. It was the one she had requested for Sesshomaru. She held it in her hand her eyes saddening.

The candle represented more than just a light. In her eyes, the candle stood for the half-brother's relationship that had come so far in the recent days of Naraku's demise. They had accepted each other even coming close to teasing each other like real brothers would do. The white candle was cold in her hand. She thought about offering it to Sesshomaru, but didn't think that he was going to take it.

A shadow was cast over her lit candle as a clawed hand grasped the base of the candle gently. Kagome's eyes widened as her gaze lifted to Inuyasha's brother's face. They were the same amber shades that she had seen earlier today, but something was different. There was a hint of emotion behind them.

She could almost easily see the pain that she was feeling reflected in his eyes. Her eyes softened as she released the candle in her grasp. She lifted her candle slightly in question to light his. He gracefully dipped his right hand to the side lighting the wick instantaneously.

Sesshomaru had seen as well as felt the miko's mood drop at the sight of the unlit candle. It was a tradition not only observed by ningen. Youkai burials, when there were burials as most died in battles, held candlelight vigils. This was an acknowledged tradition. He assumed this one was for him, but as the miko stood there mesmerized by this candle it was evident this stood for more than just a candle to honor the dead with.

Sesshomaru would analyze the miko's encrypted emotions later. He gently took the candle lighting it from the one held in the miko's hand. There had been a slight change in the familiar blue hues that had stared up at him widening slightly. It was as if they registered something he had not been willing to show. He steeled his gaze once more determined to give nothing else away.

He gazed at his brother's grave, yes his brother for he was worthy of that title, across from him. The monk to his left began to speak of Inuyasha's greatness. His honor in for his part in slaying such a great foe. His power. His unwavering loyalty to his friends. He spoke of his brave heart. He spoke of the aching hearts he had left behind in the wake of his death as his life had been stolen from them prematurely. Sesshomaru acknowledged, in his mind, that the monk gave a respectful, even dignified eulogy.

Halfway through he stole a glance at the miko. He could smell the prevalent scent of salt in the air, but none of it came from the emotionless miko to his right. He had steeled himself to come to the miko's aid in comfort if need be albeit begrudgingly, but now that the miko wasn't showing any emotion he was growing slightly unsettled, not that he would acknowledge that. Inuyasha's future mate's, ex future mate's, health was his concern. That included emotional as well as physical. He had recalled Rin crying on occasions such as these, and from those experiences he deemed it normal. Why wasn't the miko crying as she should be?

Kagome's entire mind had shut down. The candle glowed dimly before her. It was as if her entire emotional side had been cut off. She had been feeling so many emotions and then suddenly there was nothing. Even if she wanted to no tears, at this time, would fall.

She could hear Sangou and Shippou crying. Even tears fell from Kaede's eye. Why wasn't she. The monotony of Miroku's voice was breaking as silence overtook them. They all stood there silently as if waiting for a cue, oh. They were waiting for her.

She made her way over to the coffin on the other side of the abyss and knelt down beside it. She laid a hand on the coffin and as she thought about the next step of the process her chest tightened. Suddenly it was becoming difficult for her to breath. She felt strangled.

She dug her nails into the wood her eyes downcast as a single tear fell from her eyes and onto the cold wood of the coffin. She couldn't find her voice for a very long minute, but she knew she needed to say something. Sesshomaru had to go, these people needed to get back to their families, and she wasn't even mated to Inuyasha anyway, why was she overcome by such grief?

"Inuyasha," she whispered softly so no one could hear, "You are very missed, but even so. I am glad you are happy now with her. Goodbye, for now."

With her head held high as she rose from her kneeling position returning to her place beside Sesshomaru. She lifted her face to the stars and a tune came to her from her time.

Sesshomaru stole a glance at the miko beside him. Most of the villagers as well as her friends stared at her as well. The miko's voice was not displeasing, in fact, quite the opposite. The tune she graced them with was haunting and slow, yet filled with much emotion. It was befitting of a funeral. He suspected it was laced with her own feelings as well.

As the last note left her lips all grew silent. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Miroku gave the signal and the men handed their candles to the women and Shippou.

Kagome's eyes flew open as Inuyasha's coffin was centered over the abysmal hole. Her heart clenched once more as the impending action truly rang through her being. Her friend was about to be buried before her. Six feet down into the cold hard ground. Her fist clenched at her side as the descension began.

Sesshomaru's keen nose picked up on the scent of blood that was coming from the miko's direction. Her fist was clenched tightly and her gaze was riveted upon the descending coffin. He could hear her heartbeat race wildly within her chest. It was akin to fear.

"Miko," he called to her gently. It seemed she was out of his voice's reach.

He extended a hand to rest on her shoulder. She visibly flinched at the contact. Something within him growled at such refusal, but he quickly quieted the voice as he studied her blue hues that were barely suppressing tears.

"You must calm yourself, miko," he commanded.

Kagome's breathing wasn't coming normally. Her eyes left the taiyoukai's and returned to the coffin that was now almost all the way down. Kagome could feel her knees begin to buckle slightly. She heard the resounding tone of the coffin hitting the ground. It echoed within her being reverberating as if it had come from within her.

Sesshomaru's attention was focused on the miko whose body was showing several signs of distress. Her breathing was labored, her eyes wide in fear, her heart was beating incredibly fast as if she were afraid. With all of his keen senses, he had no knowledge of this. Was this human emotion?

Kagome, for some irrational moment, thought it was okay. That if the coffin wasn't covered it just laid in the hole she could somehow save Inuyasha. This was all just a bad nightmare, and the rational side of her was fighting hard against it. Her knees trembled as a villager lifted the first shovel full of dirt to throw upon Inuyasha's coffin. The soft sound it made hitting the wood was what sent her to her knees.

Sesshomaru went down with the miko as she hit her knees aware of the concerned eyes all around him. He wasn't sure what to do, but at this moment she was his focus. Her body was giving off signs of dying, and he had his word to keep to Inuyasha. He was not going to let the miko die. Not so soon after his brother's death, and not in the presence of his buried body.

"Miko," he tried again. This time her eyes met his without delay. The pain laced behind her blue eyes peaked his curiosity. How could one fragile being hold so much of it? "He is gone."

Kagome's entire body seized up at his true, but deadly, words. She closed her eyes to regain control of her being. Her breathing was quick and shallow. She forced herself to breathe normally coughing at times, but eventually it slowed to a normal pace. Her chest was still constricted, but she assumed it wouldn't go away without time. No more tears, save the one, had fallen since.

When she opened her eyes she rose to her feet Sesshomaru doing so beside her. She didn't know why he had done what he did for her, but she was grateful. She glanced at him her steeled facade in place. She had to be strong.

Sesshomaru, would never speak it, but he was once more comfortable that the miko had regained control and her composure. He wasn't aware that human emotions could be so turbulent in times like these. He silently hoped he never had to go through anything like this with Rin. He didn't know if he could. He knew the miko was looking at him, but he decided against saying anything about it.

Finally, the last shovel of dirt was placed upon Inuyasha's grave. Soon after the taijiya, the older miko, the kitsune, and the monk laid flowers upon the freshly churned dirt. Sesshomaru glanced at the miko to his right waiting for her to also bring forth flowers, but none ever came. His eyes narrowed.

"Where are your flowers, miko," he queried.

"Inuyasha hated flowers," she explained, "I wasn't going to force them on him in death."

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched at the corner slightly as he recalled a time when his ward had attempted to put one of her many 'gifts' upon the hanyou's head. She was met with blatant resistance and it took the miko using the word of subjugation to get upon his person. Sesshomaru's outward appearance spoke nothing of it, but it had been amusing to watch the exchange.

Kagome noticed the twitch and allowed a sad small smile to grace her own being.

"I imagine you must go," she spoke as her friends gathered around her.

"Hn," was all he said in response. He looked at the ningen behind her before saying, "This Sesshomaru will send for the miko in two month's time in accordance with Inuyasha's wishes."

He was met with looks of outrage, confusion, and understanding as he turned to leave.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the miko's voice slowed him. He glanced back at her.

"Yes, miko."

"Shippou is coming with me," she did not demand nor was she asking permission. It was a fact. Sesshomaru gazed at the kitsune. He would make a suitable playmate for Rin.

"Very well," he spoke as he rose into the night sky upon his youki cloud.

Kagome sighed. At least she wasn't going to have to part with everything. She took a breath turning to meet her friends. She expected looks of confusion, outrage, anger maybe, but was met with warm smiles and open arms. If she had ever doubted her decision to stay in the feudal era it all melted away in that moment as she was surrounded with love and comfort. She knew somewhere Inuyasha smiled down on his friends.

The painful part was over...now to let it take its course so the healing could begin.


End file.
